Being Different
by Chaolin112
Summary: Tails loves Sonic, but does he love him back? A Fanfic mostly focussed around Sontails, but also some Knuxrouge and more. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Woo, my second story :3 Sontails, Knuxrouge, possibly more as the story goes.

* * *

The wind blowed cold through Sunset Hills, which was unusual for this time of the year. On a lone hill stood a house, it's owner busy in the attic as he was working on a new invention, waiting for someone to come over. After what seemed hours, the doorbell finally rang. He hurried downstairs and grinned when he saw a blue hedgehog through the window, peeking inside to see if anyone was home.

Miles Prower was an orange fox with two tails, which he could spin around in order to gain speed and fly around. Because of those tails, most of his friends called him 'Tails'. He was 15 years old, and with that the youngest Mobian who had ever built a plane. The Tornado was a blue bi-plane, which had helped him and the Blue Blur, better known as Sonic, save the world many times before. Said hedgehog also was Tails' love interest, although Tails believed Sonic didn't know that yet. He'd done a pretty good job at hiding his feelings so far. Tails had promised himself to tell Sonic in the future, but he still hadn't gotten around to actually telling Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails said, cheerfully as he opened the door.  
"Hey lil' buddy!" Sonic said, whilst walking inside. Tails closed the door behind him and followed him, walking over to the living room. "How are ya?" Sonic asked from out of the kitchen as he got them a drink and some snacks.  
"The usual." Tails replied, trying to think of anything interesting that had happened since Sonic's last visit. "Amy was here a few days back. She helped me decorate the walls a bit, because they were all empty and white. Tails pointed over the wall behind the big television screen, which was covered with photo frames. Most of them contained photos of Sonic, Tails and the others. "Here's your drink." Sonic said, putting the glasses down on the table. "Now what was the latest game you got again...?"

Tails' previous home, had burned down after an incident. Eggman had found out where he lived, hoping that while everyone was distracted, he could kill them and take control of Station Square. Unfortunately, however, after he'd started a fire using one of his machines, his egg-walker's heat shield broke and malfunctioned, causing the thing to move around uncontrollable and ultimately causing Eggman to fall down into the sharp cliffs into the ocean at the end of the runway of what remained of his base in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic, Amy and Knuckles had helped Tails save what was left of his possessions and bring it over to this house, which was given to Sonic after saving the world a while ago. Since Sonic didn't need it, he had told Tails to go live in it for as long as he wanted.

Tails was startled by Sonic because he poked him. "Earth to Tails?" he said, waving his hand before Tails' head.  
"W-wah...?" Tails said, waking up from his daydream. "Sorry Sonic, I was thinking of something else..."  
"You're daydreamy the last couple of weeks. What's going on, Tails? Are you in love with someone?" Sonic asked playfully, not knowing Tails was in love with HIM. "C'mon, spit it out!" he said, as a blush formed around Tails' muzzle.  
"N-no, I can't!" Tails exclaimed. "We'll see about that!" Sonic said, as he started tickling Tails. Giggling madly, Tails tried to escape Sonic, but failed horribly. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" he said, not really knowing what to do next. Suddenly, it had gotten very warm as Sonic looked at him, curious as to who it was.  
"It's just I..." Tails began. How was he gonna explain he wasn't into girls? This was gonna be so hard...  
"It..." Tears started to form in his eyes, although he was fighting to keep them back. He sniffed. "I-I'm not into girls, Sonic!" He suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and running upstairs, leaving a confused Sonic behind.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, and if you have any ideas for coming chapters, don't hestitate to tell me! :D


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

A/N: Woo, Second chapter. Thanks for all the feedback so far, I really appreciate it and it makes me a happy writer :D

"_I-I'm not into girls, Sonic!" Tails suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and running upstairs, leaving a confused Sonic behind._

"Tails!?" Sonic yelled, getting up and running after him. A loud BANG was heard when Tails slammed his room's door shut. Sonic hesitated, he wasn't sure if he should Tails alone right now. He closed his eyes and listened; he could hear Tails crying, but it sounded very muffled. When he opened the door to Tails' room, he saw the kitsune laying on his bed, his head under his pillow.

"Tails...?" Sonic said, sitting down on the bed next to the fox.

"Leave me alone, Sonic." Tails said, not moving. "You're here just to mock me and to laugh at me, aren't you?"  
"Tails," Sonic said, sighing. "Listen to me. I don't mind! We've always been friends and this wont make any difference."  
"I-It will, S-Sonic." Tails sat up, looking at Sonic with his blue, tear-stained eyes. Sonic looked at him, sapphire eyes meeting emerald eyes. Sonic smiled and embraced Tails in a warm hug. "Why would it?" He asked, with a caring voice. Tails decided he'd had to tell it now. "It's beca-"  
He was cut off by the doorbell.  
"I'll go get it!" Sonic said, giving one of his trademark smiles. "Just stay here buddy, and calm down a little."  
Tails mumbled something as he stood up.

"Hey Sonic!" A very familiar voice said, as she saw who opened the door. Amy Rose hugged her long-time crush almost to death. Sonic managed to escape her grasp just before his face went completely blue. "Oh. Hey, Amy." he said, with no emotion in his voice at all. "What brings you here?  
"I just came to check up on Tails. He seems kinda depressed lately. Why are you here?"  
"Tails got a new video game and I came to try it out." the Blue Blur said, as he stepped aside to let her in.  
"Where is Tails?" Amy asked, looking around to see if she could spot him.  
"He's... uh, upstairs." Sonic said. When Amy started walking to the stairs, he quickly added "Bathroom."  
"Oh, okay then. How are you, Sonikku?" she sat down, patting beside her to indicate Sonic had to sit next to her.

'_What am I gonna do?' _Tails thought. _ 'Amy's downstairs it seems. I don't want her to see me like this.' _ He looked into the mirror, splashed water into his face and repeated that about 5 times. _'I can't do this on my own...' _Tears started flowing down his face again. _'Maybe...'_

He closed his eyes. _'I'll just do that. Do I have another option?' _He went back to his room, fell on his bed and almost immediately dozed off.

Sonic decided it was best to keep Amy away for now, until Tails was fine again. He hadn't heard anything from the fox since he went downstairs. "Hey, Amy," he began, thinking about what he was gonna say next. Then he pointed to the sun that was starting to set through the window. "We're really close to the beach. Wanna go there? I bet it'll be wonderful, don't you think?"  
The pink hedgehog's eyes lit up. "Really? That'd be amazing! Let's go, Sonic!"  
They left through the front door. Sonic slammed the door shut so Tails would know they were gone. _'I'll come back tomorrow, buddy.' _He thought, while being led to the beach by Amy.

Tails woke up from that loud noise, jolting up and looking around. When he recognized his room, he got out of his bed and realized Sonic had left. His ears drooped. When he looked out of the window, he could see Sonic and Amy walking on the path that lead to the beach. When he realized they apparently were holding hands, he felt tears flow down his face again. It looked like the blue hedgehog's heart was out to Amy, not to him. He fell back down on the bed again and cried until he fell asleep.

Sonic tried to keep Amy off of him. He looked at the sunset, which colored the sky and the ocean a special tint of orange, which slowly faded to red. He sighed, and got up. He didn't want to be with Amy any longer.  
"Don't you think we should get going?" he asked her.  
"It's so beautiful, don't you think, Sonikku?" She answered, denying his question. Sonic facepalmed, but then he suddenly saw two familiar figures. "I'll be right back, Ames, just wait here!" He had already taken off before she could even turn around to respond.

Running over to two of his friends, Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat, he saw that he better shouldn't intervene. "Are they-"  
"Kissing?" the pink hedgehog finished his sentence. Sonic jumped in the air.  
"Amy! Don't startle me like that!" Sonic exclaimed.  
Amy giggled. "Oh please, silly Sonic. Shouldn't we be kissing too? It's beautiful out here, the perfect moment!"  
Something inside Sonic snapped at hearing this.  
"Listen, _Amy, _I. Do. Not. Like. You!" He said to her, slowly saying each word as if she was a little kid. Amy looked at him with a smile.  
"Ah, playing hard to get, Sonikku?" She giggled.  
"Amy, I already have a girlfriend!" Sonic yelled at her. Amy's eyes filled up with tears at hearing this.  
"T-That's not t-true!" She yelled back. "You're making t-that up!"  
Sonic shook his head. "I have a girlfriend. Been with her for months."  
Amy shook uncontrollably and started sobbing. Then, she ran away.  
"No! No! It can't be true!" she yelled. Sonic was breathing heavily, watching her become smaller and smaller. '_Should I have said that?'_  
He ran back home, completely ignoring the people that had followed the scene. Knuckles was about to go after him, but Rouge told him it was best to leave him alone. The sunset was beautiful, but for 3 heroes the night was ruined.

A/N Yay, chapter 2 complete! I hope you like it, reviewing makes me a happy writer, and happy writer means more writing :D  
_Does Sonic really have a girlfriend? What is Amy gonna do now? Find out in __Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3: Drama and Disaster

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Drama to come :3

Tails was awoken by the sound of chirping birds and got up out of his bed. His head felt heavy.

'_I'm gonna need a lot of drinks to-Wait a minute! I don't drink and I'm not going to!' _He walked downstairs and made himself breakfast. He decided that today would be the day he was going to tell Sonic. Then it felt like he had just swallowed a rock as his memories from the previous night returned. _Sonic and Amy walking hand in hand... Sonic leaving without saying a word... _

He wasn't hungry anymore. He felt sick and just wanted to go back to bed. Then his someone almost broke down the front door. He checked to see who it was, and was surprised by Amy Rose as she stood there, panting. He opened the door.  
"Amy! What are you doing here so early in the morning? Wait - have you been crying?" He asked her, completely confused. It was way too early in the morning to think clear. He looked at the clock while Amy let herself in. 9:25 AM.

"I can't stand him! How could he do this to me! He knows I like him! Why would he hurt me like that!" Amy raged.

"Calm down, Amy, tell me what happened." Tails said, making some tea for them. He sat down with her and gave her her tea. She accepted it and blew on it to cool it down. Then she suddenly started ranting again.  
"Sonic has a _girlfriend!" _she exclaimed. Tails almost choked in his tea when he heard that.  
"W-What?" he said, while Amy patted him on his back.  
"I know right!" she said. She went on about how Sonic could have done this to her, but Tails didn't listen.  
_'He has a girlfriend?' _he thought. That posed two problems. One: he wasn't into guys. Two: he was already taken. Tails felt dizzy. From somewhere far, far away he heart Amy ask: "Are you alright, Tails?"  
He stood up (well, tried to) and said "I-I need t-to do something, A-Amy. T-thanks for c-coming by." He muttered. He ran up the stairs, almost fell down, but managed to hold on in time. Amy jumped up and ran to him. "Tails! Are you sick? Dizzy? I'll help you in bed." she said, forgetting about her own problems when she saw her friend like this. She took his hand and guided him to his bed.  
"Your forehead is all hot too! You should stay in bed today." the pink Hedgie said, caring. When the two where at his room, she put him in his bed and put the blanked over his small body. She sat down next to him and looked at him, worried.

"I'll ask Vanilla if she knows what to do about fever. Just keep calm and try to get some sleep."  
'_Like I was gonna do any different. Except that I don't have the fever." _He thought.

What the two of them didn't know, is that Sonic was in the house too. He was gonna tell Tails about his feelings and hoped that the gold and orange fox would feel the same for him. Sonic was really nervous, but was surprised when he saw that the front door was open. He curiously walked inside, and saw two teacups on the table. 'Someone else was here too?' The Blue Blur was really confused by now. What was going on? Then he heard voices upstairs. He silently walked up the stairs to Tails' room and was surprised when he saw the kit and none other than Amy Rose sitting next to him on his bed.

'_Amy?' _he thought. '_What's she doing here? Is it because of what I-wait a minute... Did she just kiss him?'_ Amy had bent forward to check the fox' temperature, but from Sonic's viewpoint it looked like she kissed him.

'_I see what's going on here... She's with Tails now?'  
_Sonic felt hurt and confused. The kitsune didn't like him; he liked Amy. And Amy had changed her mind quickly... He shouldn't have said that he had a girlfriend. It wasn't even true...

"Tails!" he said. The kit shot up when he heard the blue hedgehog's voice.  
"Sonic?" was the answer. Sonic walked into the room, completely ignoring Amy whose jaw dropped.

"Tails, I know I should've told this earlier, but..." Sonic began. Tails' eyes widened as he waited for Sonic to continue his sentence. When that didn't happen, Tails decided to tell that what he had not told anyone before now.  
"I love you."  
"I love you!"  
They looked at each other, Sonic hugged Tails. Tails accepted the hug and closed his eyes. It wasn't like Sonic hadn't hugged him before but... This time it felt different. Better. They didn't let go of each other untill Amy coughed. Tears were in her eyes. Sonic quickly let go of Tails, they both were blushing.  
"I THOUGHT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!?" The pink hedgehog shouted.  
"I don't." Sonic simply stated. Tails looked a bit afraid of what was going to happen next. If Amy was gonna take out her hammer...

Amy looked like something had hit her in the face.

"You're GAY?" She asked.  
Sonic nodded. "I think I'd rather go with bi, but that's just me." A fire was raging in Amy's eyes, and she took out her hammer. Before she could even swing it, however, she made a loud "Aaah!" sound and fell on the floor. Tails whispered "I'm so sorry, Amy..."

"Wha-what happened?" Sonic asked. He didn't seem to be able to keep up with the events. Tails had a plug in his hand, the other end was in an outlet on the wall.  
"I electrocuted her." he said with a small voice, as if he couldn't believe he just did that. "She'll be fine in an hour. Let's take her to her house, Sonic."  
Sonic nodded. He felt bad for Amy, but if he had to choose between having a skull fracture and a unconcious Amy, he'd rather go for the second. He picked her up, waited for Tails to get out of the bed and together they ran to her house. They found the keys to the front door in one of her pockets and opened her. They put her on her bed and quietly walked away. They hadn't said anything in that period.

Tails, unsure as he was, grabbed Sonic's hand and together they walked to... Where? They could go anywhere right now, it was a beautiful day...

A/N: Woah! A lot happened. They're together! What should they do? What's Amy gonna do now? (coughrevengecough) please review and tell me (cute) things they could do / go to. Thankies for reading :3


	4. Chapter 4: Not alone

A/N: Okay, first of all, I´m so sorry for the horrible long wait! I had to step up my game or I would have to do this school year again, so yeah. Now I have summer vacation though, and hopefully I'll be able to write a lot for this story.  
Also, a lot of thanks to PinkPearl1997 for her great idea :3

_Together they walked to... Where? They could go anywhere right now, it was a beautiful day..._

"Sonic?" Tails began. "Where do you think we should go? I don't wanna go home yet."  
"Don't worry about it, Tails, we'll come up with something." was Sonic's reply.

While walking, they neared Emerald Coast.  
"Tails, wanna go to the beach?" Sonic asked, looking at his younger boyfriend.

"To the beach? I thought you didn't like water!" Tails said, somewhat confused.  
"We don't have to go swimming, we can just relax on the beach or something like that." The blue hedgehog said.

When they got closer to the beach, however, they noticed something was wrong. They heard screams everywhere and a lot of people seemed to be in fear. When they looked out over sea, however, it was clear why. A huge, huge tornado accompanied by thunder clouds was visible. It was above the sea and seemed to be rapidly approaching.  
"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed.  
Tails looked at the tornado, with his 'wait-a-minute' face. "Sonic, something is not right here. This ocean shouldn't be able to create a tornado, or a large storm in general for that matter. Storms like this one are created by a large change in temperature in a short time. Seeing the weather has been the same all day, that hasn't happened. Not here and not above the sea. It wil probably storm a bit, tonight, when the bottom layer of the clouds have cooled down, but this... It's just not natural!"

"Well then, where did it came from?" Sonic asked.

"Good question, no answer..." The kitsune answered.

"Do you think Eggman is behind all of this?" the Blue Blur asked, clenching his fists.  
"I thought he was dead!" Tails said.  
"We've thought that many times before. That guy has many tricks up his sleeves."

"Whatever, that's not our main concern right now. Let's get outta here!" Tails said, and started flying. Sonic grabbed his hands, but when Tails was about to lift off sonic yelled "Wait!"  
"What is it, Sonic? We have to get away from that thing!"  
"Look at it, it's course is changing... It's turning around! You were right, this isn't a natural storm." Sonic said, pointing at the tornado.

The tornado had indeed turned around. It crashed on a big, lone rock in the sea and exploded. "Tails, I didn't know those things could explode?" Sonic said, very confused now.

"That, or either what was on the island exploded." Tails said, with a somewhat tired voice. _'This is going to be the craziest day of my life...' _He thought.

His face suddenly lit up. "Sonic! The weather is great, and there's no-one on the beach!" He exclaimed. Before Sonic could answer, Tails jumped on his back, causing them to fall over and playfully rolled in the sand, both trying to get on top of and pin the other to the ground.

"Tails! I'm gonna go to the store to get us something to eat!" The famous Hedgehog yelled to the living room.  
"What? Now? Are you crazy!?" Tails yelled back. "This has to be the worst thunderstorm in years and you're going to go to the mall!?"  
"We gotta have something to eat! I'll be back before you know it!"

"Take care, Sonic!"

It was about 6 o'clock. After coming home from the beach Tails had jumped on the couch and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. Despite it being summer, the sky was completely dark already, with frequent lightning flashes, and when you stepped outside it felt you just stepped into a waterfall because of the rain. Tails didn't mind this kind of weather when Sonic was around, but being all alone... He shook it off. Nothing's gonna happen to you...  
"**BANG!**"

Lightning had hit the top of Tails' house and it had blown the power grid out. Tails let out a scream before realizing what happened. "Oh, great!" he said with tears in his eyes. He stood up, walked to the kitchen while trying not to bump into anything. He opened a drawer and took out a candle and a lighter. His hands were all shaky. "This is gonna make such a romantic dinner with Sonic!" He said out loud, trying to see the bright part of the situation. Sadly for Tails, though, that wasn't gonna happen.

Another loud BANG, this time not because of lightning but from one of the doors upstairs. It probably wasn't closed properly, and because he handn't properly closed the window, the air had sucked the door shut, Tails figured. He had jumped up in the air and accidentally dropped the candle, which now laid in a thousand pieces on the floor. Tails ran over to his couch and put his head under a pillow. He just wished for Sonic to come back now. Then, the telephone rang. "Sonic?" Tails said, as he looked at the number. Nope, not Sonic's. He picked it up.

"Hello?"  
"_Leave the house."_

Tails threw the telephone back on the handset.

'_What was that all about?' _He wondered. He kinda got creeped out now, with the lightning occasionally lighting the room. After about 10 minutes, the telephone rang again.  
Tails picked it up, without really wanting to.

"_Leave the house."_  
The same, shadowy creepy voice. Tails stood up and took his laptop from the table. When that guy called again, he'd have to keep him on longer than half a minute so he could trace the call. About 10 minutes later, the telephone rang again. Tails quickly connected his laptop to the handset, which handled the communications.  
"Hello?"  
_"Leave the house."  
_"Who is this?"  
A silence...  
_"If you care about your friends, leave the house, now."_  
0:02... 0:01... 0:00. Tails hung up and looked at his screen, which was pinpointing a location.  
"I just wish Sonic was here." Tails mumbled. Then he looked up. He was sure he just heard a noise upstairs. The laptop was still pinpointing. It looked like the caller wasn't all that far away. Was it maybe a joke from one of his friends? Another noise, closer to the stairs this time. Tails turned around to look, but he saw nothing. _'I'm getting paranoid here!'_

The location was found. Tails looked at it, and felt his heart racing.  
The call came from _the other handset in the house._ Tails heard another noise, again closer to the stairs. His laptop's screen fizzled and turned black.  
_Step... squeak... step... squeak...  
_Tails also heard a soft zooming noise. When he listened closer, he heard nothing. "Can I make it in time to the door?" he panicked. Then he heard another noise. When he turned around, he was staring right in two bright red eyes.

A/N: suspense! Horror maybe even. This chapter will be followed by chapter 4.5, i just wanted to get you guys on the edge of your seat. Did it work? :3  
not really, just decided to stay away from the fluff for a sec. Please do keep reviewing and give me cute ideas of what they can do together! The more reviews, the happier i get. And happy me = more writing!  
Thanks for reading, as usual. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5: Actually Chapter 4 12

A/N: Sorry for the delay, there's been this heat wave going on where I live and I just haven't been capable of doing anything productive. Even if I had written a chapter, I wouldn't have been able to upload it because the heat kept taking my wifi out. I kinda don't wanna use my laptop when it's constantly overheating to 80°C (~176°F)  
Also, I'm in France right now and only have internet when I find a unprotected wifi thingy. And since the closest one is all the way in the village it's a pain to walk there with my bag o' laptop goodies...

_When he turned around, he was staring right in two bright red eyes.  
_Tails screamed and ducked away. Having seen Sonic fighting all Eggman's robots, he knew speed was key. He rolled off the couch and looked around. The red eyes pierced through the darkness. Then, a lot happened in a very short time. The lights turned on, which blinded Tails. Then, the front door slammed open, a blue blur entered the room, and Tails was thrown to the ground. He protested, trying to get whatever was on top of him off of him. He stopped struggling when the robot that was attacking him exploded. Everything was blurry... and... black... Tails fell unconscious.

"Lil' buddy...? Tails?"  
It was nice and warm...  
"Tails! Wake up!"  
That voice sounds familiar... I wish it'd let me alone though, it's so nice...  
"Wake up cutie!"  
Tails opened his eyes. He lay in his bed, with Sonic sitting next to him like Amy had, only days ago.  
"Ugh... Sonic... What happened? My head hurts!" He said, while trying to sit up.  
"You must be confused... I'll explain what happened. After I had bought the meal, I waited a bit, hoping the storm would get less intense. After, like, 10 minutes, I realised that wasn't going to happen, so I decided to go home as fast as possible. When I ran up this mountain, however, I saw that everything was dark inside except for those robot's eyes, which were bright red. that also ment the backup generator either wasn't running or broken, so I got worried..."  
Tails tried to facepalm, which only resulted in a flash of pain when he tried to bend his arm. Why hadn't he thought of the backup generator he had installed?  
"So I ran inside, turned the power switch thingy back on, and I spindashed into the robot. From previous experience, robots usually tend to explode after that. When I noticed you, I kind of jumped on top of you to prevent the explosion from hurting you. And well... you struggled, so I kind of failed."  
Tears were streaming down Tails' face. Sonic turned around and showed his back, which was dark blue with blood stains in them.  
"I kind of got hurt too..." Sonic said. When he saw Tails face, however, he quickly added: "But it barely hurts.", calm and reassuringly. Tails tried to hug Sonic, but the Hedgehog was too far away. He tried to process all the things Sonic had just told him, but that only made his head spin.  
"Maybe you should rest a litte more..." Sonic's voice said, from really far away again. Tails didn't mind that. He felt the blue Hedgehog's body on his. _  
'Is he kissing me...? I can't tell..."_  
Tails fell in a deep sleep again.

A/N: A shorter one, kind of wrote it to complete chapter 4 and to bring a status update out. I'm sorry! Take care, have fun, and may the next chapter soon be with us :3


End file.
